Without A Feel
by Sesshiro
Summary: {alternate universe plot} Inuyasha created Kagome, a computer hologram for his girlfriend, Kikyo to use in her cafe. But everything soon changes as Inuyasha realizes that he is in love with Kagome...Full sum inside!


A/n (random first chapter chat): I have to say that I was very disappointed that I was not given as much reviews (for my other stories) as so many others…I could only say that I am not the best writer in this Internet site…and have no chance of ever being one either. But nonetheless, a sixteen year old must be able to enjoy what she do, so I continue to write more stories, hopeful that one with be amongst the great…

Full Summary: Inuyasha, a very smart hanyou, created a hologram (computer shadow) by mainly using Kikyo's looks. Kagome made her way onto the road of fame with her perfect dancing and singing skills. But when Inuyasha suddenly realizes that he is in love with a hologram, he did not know what to do. So in desperation for an answer, he goes to a mysterious man named Naraku. Naraku told Inuyasha that in order for Kagome to become human, he must sacrifice Kikyo's soul...Which also means, he'll have to chose between the two woman he loves the most.

* * *

Without A Feel

(A futuristic tale of a young man and his creation)

By Kaname (Japanese originated)

Chapter 1

Innocence

* * *

_I was born from a computer. Yes, as weird as it sounds, I was. Alone and sad I was, I was all but a program that my creator created. He does not know I am keeping a secret journal in the depth of his computer memory disk. I am terrified that if he was to find out, he was to know my secrets…my dark, dark secrets that only I was allowed to know. My master and creator, as handsome and young as he was, seemed to grow more beautiful each day. I am very glad to be able to be there, by his bedpost, to watch him stir awake from his peaceful sleep._

_I confess, I had been watching my Master for a few days now. Somehow, even if I am just a mere shadow, a hologram, I feel my artificial heart beat faster each time I am near him. I have been telling my self, trying to convince my self that I didn't care about him. But I was wrong, how very wrong. It was sad that I could only confide my secrets to my self, since no one could hear me out. Only sometimes, when my Master was not busy, he would summon me and tell me about his busy days. I listened and listened, until he practically poured his heart out to me. He told me of his hardships with his girlfriend, Lady Kikyo, how she wouldn't "shut up" about how he was so insensitive and so unhelpful. My Master even said that he was afraid that they were going to break up, which according to him, pained him so…and for some strange reason, pained me, a computer program that was never expected to feel such emotion._

_I was designed to be perfect. My Master, every time he had time to spare, would continue to perfect me in any possible way. According to him, I can sing the range of more than eight octaves. I can probably dance all kinds of dances really well. I am more flexible than a rubber band, he says, which got me laughing._

_I know I am jumping from one subject to another, but I just have so much to tell and so little time. Now, I can Lady Kikyo's yelling from outside, in the living room, for I am in my Master's bedroom computer._

_I must leave now, or my Master will find this diary of mine. Fare well, and perhaps, I could return tonight._

Inuyasha stormed into his bedroom. He was tired of Kikyo's constant nagging of how he was ungrateful of her love. Of course he was grateful, or else he wouldn't even have kept this relationship for more than two years. He flopped down onto his nice springy bed in lose black jeans and a large t-shirt. Still youthful looking and twenty-four, Inuyasha had waist length silver hair and two cute dog ears on top of his head. His hair, instead of making him look old, made him seem much more handsome and matched completely with his golden amber eyes.

Inuyasha sighed. Maybe he did need a time off from Kikyo; maybe he didn't love her anymore. No, that couldn't be it, he decided. After all, he still liked her even if she could get very annoying at times. He suddenly sat up, feeling another pair of eyes staring at him.

"Kagome?" He said, looking in the direction of his super computer and study desk. He was right, for there stood a beautiful maiden, her soft looking deep brown hair a gentle wave down her back, just a little short from reaching her waist. She looked almost exactly from Kikyo (since he portrayed Kikyo's image onto her), with her dark brown eyes that matched her hair color perfectly. She wore a bright green gown which looked like it was from the early ages when there were still queens and kings.

"Good morning, my Master." She smiled kindly. Inuyasha side smirked.

"I thought I told you to call me Inuyasha." He said, gazing at her. She indeed looked beautiful, even if she was a hologram.

"I am sorry, my Mas…err…Inuyasha." She stammered, unused to the change. Inuyasha gave a short laugh and Kagome blushed in embarrassment.

Inuyasha's sensitive dog ears picked up faint footsteps that were coming from the living room; Kikyo was still there. He turned to face the door, standing up.

"I'll need for you to go away for awhile. I can't risk letting anyone know that you're here." He said seriously, frowning. Kagome nodded and slowly faded away until there was nothing there. She disappeared just in time because Kikyo wandered in the instant she was gone.

"There you are, Inuyasha." Kikyo said in a sugary voice, walking over to the hanyou. She had on a hip hugger jean and a tight tank top that exposed a lot of her chest.

"What?" He snapped, a little harsher than he expected. Kikyo looked taken back for a second, but recovered quickly and had a very gentle smile on her flawless face.

"Still angry I see." She pretended to pout. "I guess I just won't tell you why I was so upset."

Inuyasha, as impatient as he was, quickly asked her what it was about. Kikyo just smiled evilly.

"Well, first, you have to forgive me for yelling at you." She told him as she sat down elegantly on his messed up bed. "Only then I shall tell you."

Inuyasha gave a sigh in defeat. "All right, you win, I forgive you." He muttered.

"Good." Kikyo grinned in victory and crossed her arms before her chest.

"Now tell me." Inuyasha demanded, squatting somewhat like a dog before her.

"Well you know how I own a restaurant right?" Kikyo explained patiently, like an old storyteller telling a group of excited children a story. Inuyasha gave a quick nod, indicating that he knew. "Well, I went to check on it when I found out that there weren't as many customers as before. I questioned the clerk, who told me that people these days wanted entertainment in a club and not just food. I, being skeptical at that at the time, just rolled my eyes and ignored his comment.

But on another day, when I went back to check on it again, I found it had less customers than the last time. So I decided to follow the advice my faithful clerk gave me; I started to audition people for the stage. But sadly, not one person fitted my taste, so now I am as frustrated as a woman can be." She gave on last dramatic sigh and lied back onto the bed.

Inuyasha frowned. He never knew owning a restaurant and club could be so tiring. Well, at least now he knew her worries. I am never going to own a club, Inuyasha quietly decided. But since Kikyo was his girlfriend, he must be "helpful". How? Then suddenly as lightning strikes the ground during a fierce thunderstorm, he had a wonderful idea.

"When's your next audition, Kikyo?" He asked, standing up straight.

Kikyo sighed and replied, "Tomorrow afternoon starting at one." She sat up (but using quite a lot of energy, as it appears to Inuyasha). "What do you plan to do?"

"Nothing," Inuyasha smirked. "You'll find out soon enough."

Kikyo raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha's mysteriousness. But nonetheless, she was going to believe him. Smiling, she got out of the room and got ready to leave.

"Bye dear." She called from the living room, her fancy looking purse in her pale hands. She walked to Inuyasha, her high heels clicking loudly against the wooden floor of Inuyasha's house. Brushing her lips softly across his, she smiled and purred, "I'll see you tomorrow."

She opened the door with grace and left Inuyasha's house with a wink. Inuyasha couldn't help but blush from Kikyo's sudden act of love. The kiss, he thought, the kiss she gave him…it was…incredible. He just stood there, blinking stupidly for a few moments until she heard another melodic voice behind him.

"Inuyasha?"

* * *

A/n: I understand that it is not the best ending you can have but it'll do for the short first chapter of this story. If you thought that was boring, well the fun stuff and romance are comin' right up. Stay tuned! 


End file.
